First Bloom
First Bloom is an action-adventure game for PCs. It is a spin-off of the Pokémon series taking inspiration from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The game takes place in an universe similar to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series in which Pokémon have created entire civilizations. Humans are completely absent from First Bloom. It is the first game in the Bloom series. Story More details on the story can be found on this page. First Bloom's story takes place from the view of Florence, the main character of the game. It starts in Cheruno Village, with Florence sleeping inside of the house she lives in as her father, Litho, is reading a journal. Suddenly, Litho jumps to the ceiling in shock, waking up Florence. Litho explains that Forbes, a Reuniclus, is planning to cut down the forest Cheruno Village is located in. Florence is shocked and asks why anyone would do such a thing. Litho says that Forbes is infamous for his greed, and that he plans to use the wood from the forest to expand his mansion. Florence panics while Litho seems to think about something. Litho then tells Florence that he's going to stop Forbes by himself. Florence starts panicking even more, and Litho realises he can't just leave Florence alone. He decides to bring her in his quest, but then realises Florence has little to no combat experience. Litho thus decides to make Florence go through a "trial", and leaves the house, saying he'll be back in a second or two. A few moments later, Litho does indeed come back, saying the trial is ready. He tells Florence to go to the junkyard of Cheruno Village and to "endure" the "terrifying song" of the creature in it. Florence goes there and finds a mysterious Venonat who looks pretty happy to see her there. He introduces himself as "Showstar" and asks her if she wants to listen to a song he made himself. Florence, figuring out this is the "creature" living in the junkyard, agrees. Showstar starts singing a song, but this song is so bad that Florence attempts to use Sleep Powder on Showstar, angering him. Litho then comes and gives Florence a tutorial as to how to fight (while being relieved that her tastes in music are not terrible). Once the duo defeats Showstar, the Venonat briefly collapses before coming back to his senses. Both embarassed and angry, he screams about how he was defeated by a "bulb girl" despite the fact he's a Bug/Poison type. He says that he will get revenge on them one day, but Litho interrupts him, saying that he should get a damage-dealing move before considering revenge. Florence then comes back to the house with Litho, leaving Showstar alone. Litho them comes back home and starts planning things; he tells Florence that she can go shopping while he plans what they'll do next. If she speaks to him after this conversation before leaving the house, he'll ask her if she's really sure she's ready. Saying yes here will reveal he had already planned what they were going to do next all along, much to the annoyance to Florence. The player can otherwise leave the house and explore the various shops in Cheruno Village, and possibly buy some things with a starting sum of 500 money. Gameplay Exploration Using WASD, the player can move Florence, the player character, freely around the world of the game. She can also jump; the player just needs to press the Spacebar. Pressing Q will make her crouch, and pressing Q again will make her stop crouching. The player can press Control to change the camera angle from First Person to Third Person, and vice versa. By holding the right button of the mouse and moving it around, the player can change the camera angle when playing in Third Person. When playing in First Person, this is automatically done by just moving the mouse around. Inventory Pressing E will allow you to open an inventory. In this inventory, you can equip tools and items you have collected while exploring by clicking on them and putting them in various inventory slots. The inventory has no limits, allowing players to carry as much items as they want. Items are organized in various sections for convenience: *Tools are unique in that they can be used by left-clicking elements of the environment, such as a crystal or a barrier. *Foods are items that you can consume. By putting them in the "Food Slot" of the inventory, you can make the user eat the item causing various effects. You can also double-click them in order to consume them on the spot. *Equipables are items that you can equip in up to three specific slots in order to cause a buff or a debuff on yourself. *Key Items are items that you cannot equip, but that may have significant impacts on the story or gameplay. *Other Items are items that serve other purposes. These can usually be sold at stores for high prices, but may also be used as part of trade chains. Character Interactions By clicking on a character, you can talk to them. A dialog box will open at the bottom of the screen, and you can see what the character is saying there. By clicking on the dialog box, you can advance the dialog if it doesn't ends. Some characters may occasionally ask you for items. Once you give them said items, they may give you a rare item or another such reward, like coins. You may also occasionally encounter shopkeepers. Using coins you get from defeating enemies or from quests, you can buy items from them you could not get otherwise. Some NPCs may just speak to you. As you complete more quests in the areas they are in, they will generally get friendlier. They may talk to you about the backstory of landmarks, about the settlement they live in, and so on. They may also just speak about themselves and other people, however. Finally, some NPCs may activate other things, like battle challenges, but these won't be detailed here. Team-Building In a few areas - to be specific, friendly settlements like Cheruno Town - you can change your team once you have enough partners. Florence will always be the first character in the team and the one you play as, but the other two can be swapped at will in those areas (Although they are implied to still travel along with Florence, which explains their appearances in cutscenes). Specifically, you can press T to make a menu pop up with the icons of the three members in your team at the top with their names, along with icons of all members you have unlocked so far with their names too. You can then either just drag these icons to the top icons to change those icons to the member you have selected, or you can click on the icon and then click on one of the icons on the top. Combat Occasionally, while wandering on the overworld, or as part of the story, the player's team will be attacked by enemy Pokémon. The battle does not play based on turns, with Florence, her allies and the enemies attacking whenever they want. Battles use a Health Bar system, with everyone involved in battles having a HP bar that depletes as they are hit by attacks. They can also gain statuses. Florence and the rest of the team have a basic "bump" attack which deals low damage, along with the moves that they can use while fighting. Pressing 1, 2, 3 or 4 will make Florence use a move (1 being Razor Leaf, 2 being Sunny Day, 3 being Healing Wish and 4 being Sleep Powder). The AI will choose whatever move they believe is most appropriate instead. Move Bonuses When using a move, Florence and the rest of the team will usually use a few poses while "charging" the attack. Pressing the button the attack was activated with at certain points during the attack while power up the attack, which gives a special move bonus depending on the attack. Some attacks deal more damage, some have higher chance of dealing statuses, some go farther, and so on. When Florence's allies are controlled by AI, they use a different system for move bonuses. When you first unlock them, they will almost never use move bonuses. As you use a partner more, however, they will "level up" and start using move bonuses more and more often. Statuses There are a couple of statuses both Florence and enemies can get inflicted with. Precisely: *When Burned, low amounts of damage are dealed each second. Additionally, move bonuses won't work. *When Poisoned, very low amounts of damage are dealed about once per 1/10 of a second. Additionally, a slow down is induced. *When Paralyzed, there is a chance to be temporarily stunned each second, and a slow down is induced. The chance is about 1/5 or 20%. *When Sleeping, moving becomes impossible, but passive regeneration starts. *When Frozen, moving becomes impossible, but a high defense boost is given. *When Confused, moving is in random directions, attacks will be randomly used and they can hit teammates. *When Infatuated, attacking becomes impossible and the infatuated is forced to stare at whoever gave them the status. There are other statuses, but they are less common than these. A Pokémon can only have one status at a time. Statuses are usually inflicted with attacks like Sleep Powder, but sometimes, the environment may also give a status. For example, trying to walk on a fire will inflict a burn. Characters Team Members Note: Litho's art is a placeholder until actual art is made! Movesets Florence Extra Moves - Florence Florence can, like the other characters, earn some special moves from specific stores. These moves can be used by pressing buttons 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 0 on the keyboards (1, 2, 3 and 4 being already taken by the other moves) Litho Extra Moves - Litho Litho can, like the other characters, earn some special moves from specific stores. Litho will use these moves like if they were part of his moveset. Sun Effects Some aspects about the playable characters will change when the weather is sunny, which is usually caused by Florence using Sunny Day. Main Antagonists Secondary Characters Tertiary Characters Locations Main Areas Settlements Other Areas Enemies Bosses Items Tools Foods Vitamins Berries Equipables Personality Orbs Key Items Other Items Trivia *Litho's fourth move was changed twice. Originally, it was going to be Morning Sun, but it was changed because that would be too overpowered. It was then briefly changed to Healing Wish before it got changed to Flower Shield. *The reason why T opens the team-building menu when possible is because T is the first letter of "Team". Category:Bloom (game) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Poisonshot Category:Games